An existing image reading device includes a housing, a contact glass, a reading unit, a movable member, and a flat cable.
The housing includes a bottom surface and a frame member that faces the bottom surface with a predetermined spacing therebetween. The housing defines an accommodating space between the bottom surface and the frame member. The contact glass is supported by the housing so as to cover the accommodating space with the outer periphery of the contact glass surrounded by the frame member. The contact glass is configured to support a document on an upper surface thereof. The reading unit is disposed in the accommodating space. The reading unit extends in the main scanning direction that is parallel to the contact glass. The movable member holds the reading unit. The movable member is reciprocally movable in the sub-scanning direction that is perpendicular to the main scanning direction. One end of the flat cable is connected to the reading unit, the middle portion of the flat cable is disposed on the bottom surface, and the other end of the flat cable is connected to the electrical part (more specifically, a control unit) disposed outside the accommodating space.
The housing further includes a cable receiving portion and a support wall. The cable receiving portion is formed in the bottom surface. The middle portion of the flat cable is disposed in the cable receiving portion. The support wall protrudes from the bottom surface toward the contact glass and extends along the cable receiving portion in the sub-scanning direction. The support wall supports a location proximate to the outer periphery of the contact glass from underneath.
An area of the bottom surface located between the support wall and the cable receiving portion is flush with the cable receiving portion. That is, the cable receiving portion is at the same height level as the area.
In the image reading device, the movable member that holds the reading unit moves in the sub-scanning direction and, at the same time, reads the image on the document supported by the contact glass. At that time, the flat cable becomes deformed in the accommodating space and follows the movement of the movable member in the sub-scanning direction.